


Extra Sweet

by Dalian



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian
Summary: Valentine's Day is all about receiving chocolate. With everything that had happened this year, the holiday was buried under a mountain of stress for Cross-Z. Well, it's not like he's gonna receive Valentine’s chocolate anyway. Reason? It just doesn’t fit the image of the egotistical genius Kiryū Sento.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Extra Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally Valentine Day.  
> Not to my surprised, it was difficult to write a Valentine day fanfic for this ship. Neither of them seems like the romantic type, so I was conflicted between fluff and flirty.  
> Anyway, please enjoy this fluffy Valentine fanfic!

If someone was to ask, Ryūga would say today has been a pretty normal day. Beginning with waking up, it's one of the rare mornings where the injuries or sore muscles from yesterday's battle didn't worsen overnight. What seems frivolous to some people is only a meager luxury to the Riders. Sento never audibly conveys that, but the sharp crinkles under his eyes or the brief hesitations as he reaches out to grab something didn't go unnoticed under his partner's care. 

Kazumi had already headed out by the time Ryūga got ready. Breakfast was prepared and set out at his usual table, supposedly prepared by the older male. Misora seemed to know the reason but refused to explain. The disgusted look on her face when he mentioned the farmer name was already enough to kill the topic. Gentoku was hanging around -wearing an egregious outfit as usual- along with Sawa, but the two eventually left for some business after their second cups of coffee. The day went by smoothly so far with no Smash report nor explosive experiment; an eventful day on their agenda. 

That's why, when Sento suddenly walked over cautiously with a pout on his lips - troubled but not agitated - and handed him a glass jar of maccaron, calling it ‘normal’ day is now a bit questionable. Ryūga might or might not have thought this was a prank at first; can't really blame him after all the stuff Sento pulled in the past. Yet, he accepted the item anyway. His sixth sense is sharp enough to know someone is hiding something, but it's not like he has any better ideas than going along as always. 

From the outer appearances, the content appears to be handmade. Well, at the very least, a proper pastry shop without question. A product made with effort and passion that merits an aura of appreciation. The type of sweets that are only saved for a special occasion or as a treat after a long week at work. 

There’s no rhyme or reason for what awarded him such a confectionery from the reserved Sento. Has he done anything in the last few days that has amused the genius? Not that he can think of. The narcissistic Rider never ceased to snap with his sharp tongue at any mistakes Ryūga made. Even compliments can come across as back-handed. Or, this all could have been a very realistic dream. 

Nonetheless, he asked, ”Did you make it?” while looking back and forth between the gift in his hand and the giver. 

”Well, technically, it was Misora and I just helped out here and there.” Sento explained. The only thing it managed to clarify is why the cute appearances. Something told the boxer that the mix of pride and embarrassment within the genius denied his true intention. ”We just happened to have extra so I thought you might want some.”

That excuse doesn't add up. Ryūga took another look at the gift for confirmation. The first impression would be that it’s ornate. The cherry-red bow tightens stood out first, affixed loosely around the newspaper-print wrapping paper covering over the lid. It can pass off as a modelled item for one of those confectionery ads he often saw during the holiday…which holiday, however, that is where his memory felt short. 

“Then why did you need to wrap it up so…nicely?” he asked, tugging on the pretty red bow. The physicist flinched at that, brown eyes shifted toward the side. For trying to fool the brunet, which usually doesn't take a lot, it seemed like Sento didn't rehearse through all the dialogues. 

”Cause...ughh-they look nicer that way! It would be a waste to put them in a plain box.” Sento finally explained, right foot tapping against the wooden floor. 

_Isn't he more jumpy than usual?_ Ryūga questioned. Still, he couldn't help but find the flustering physicist before him adorable. 

“Is that so?” replied Ryūga, bringing attention back to the cool jar in his hands. He must admit that they do look nicer all bottled up than would've on a plate. This type of treatment is common in coffee shops, displayed in rows of various colours that attract the customer's curiosity of the actual taste. “Can I try it now?” 

The anticipation was obvious by the immediate reply. “Yeah, go for it.” 

All of this reminisced the precious moments he spent with Kasumi. His past fiance would sometimes come home with small gifts- let it be a knitted plushie or delicious dessert- that never failed to ease away the constant anxiety of being in the ring. The girl would let him guess it, and would always shake her head slowly as Ryūga failed to identify the mystery item. It's a simpler time that can never be replaced, but that doesn't mean there's no happiness to be found in his current life either. Dating or whatnot, just like how Kasumi gave him a purpose to continue, being by Sento’s side also gave him the feeling that everything will be okay. 

“Can I try and guess the flavour?” asked Ryūga with a faded smile. 

The question was a sudden one, but the other male understood that it shouldn't be dissected. “Umm-s-sure.” 

Unwrapping the decorations and leaving them aside, Ryūga was careful under the piercing gaze of his lover. The lid came off with a pop, joining everything else on the counter. A subtle smell of butter and vanilla wafted from the assortment of blue and orange macarons inside the jar. The colours scheme reminded him of Cross-Z but was brushed it off as simply a coincidence. 

The colours of the filling also differed. A dark-brown, chocolate-like buttercream glued the top and bottom shells of the orange macaron. Its counterpart, the dark blue one, was embedded with a lighter shade of white filling. _Orange and blueberry?_ The initial guesses flicker in his mind. While eye-level observation can be made from ruling on its colours and shape, he knows that baker can get very creative with the flavour. 

He picked the first one that rested at the very top and studied it. They all are unison in size and texture, can't spot any failed one, very impressive for something homemade. He tried to smell it, but the vanilla and buttery fragrance from before was faint with just one pastry. 

Ryūga took a bite. The shell only tastes sweet, which did not correspond to the pumpkin orange appearances. It didn't take long before the citrusy flavour from the creamy filling overwhelmingly took over. The initial guess of the filling seemed to be on the mark too, just probably with the addition of more than a hint of orange. The macaron as a whole is very soft, smooth on the outside and chewy in the middle. Combined with the intense aroma and velvety filling, it feels much more delicate than any other baked goods he had ever tried. 

”It’s sweet.” Ryūga commented as he finished the second half. 

”Is that a bad thing?” Sento asked timidly. 

The urge to comment on that flustered behaviour was tempting, but that would be like turning off your favourite movie before finishing it. Any seconds of Sento fretting and out of character is precious, so Ryūga ended up advised against it. ”No, that's not what I mean.” the brunet explained, ”It’s pretty good actually.” 

All of this has been great, and he doesn’t just mean the macaroons. It’s an unexpectedly sweet gesture from the other male that he can’t figure out why. Is there something going on today that he isn’t aware about? Perhaps a holiday that he is missing? 

“Is it orange and chocolate?” asked Ryūga. 

“Correct. Oh, Misora picked the flavours by the way. I was only there for the baking…” Sento trailed off, stopping himself from revealing too much. He cleared his throat when he picked up on the curious stares. “Are you gonna also try the other one?”

“I...umm yeah.” he replied instead of asking for the much-needed water. One macaron, that was all he only had, but all it took to feel the concentrated sweetness parched his throat. It's rawer than a swirl of caramel or the feeling of cotton candy dissolving on your tongue. No way these were meant to be eaten in the same way that you would with candy or chocolate. Nonetheless, he picked up another one and took a bite of the blue macaron.

The flavour was...strange. What is this fragrance that he can't quite put his finger on? Something that is more familiar to his nose than tongue. It's aromatic and sweet, punctuating on the aromatic aspect. Is this...a flower?

The physicist, noticing the apparent scowl on Ryūga’s face, began to fidget in his spot. He opened his mouth, about to ask if something was wrong before being interrupted. “Why does it smell like the fabric softener?” Ryūga asked with so much certainty that neither noticed the absurdity of the question. Comparing the flavour of a sweet to a chemical substance is not a realization that most people would want to have. 

He expected Sento to laugh and call him an idiot, but that laughter never came. “....close.” was all Sento manages to let out. He watched as Ryūga took a sniff of the cuff of his jacket, still wearing that brows furrowed expression. 

_It's similar….but not quite the same._ Ryūga reasoned, taking another whiff of the faint scent of the fabric softener. He compares the experience to perfume, a fragrance that draped and lingers in the background for a while. The hint that was given also felt barely out of reach. 

After some low mumbling and the other half of the macaron later, the similarity clicked inside his brain.“It’s a flower.” he let out. 

“Lavender, to be exact.” Sento corrected, sounding weirdly impressed that he manages to sniff out such delicate taste. “I also had the same reaction when Misora suggested it.” 

_Lavender, huh._ Such an effort to make all of this. Is it really out of the blue? Ryūga doesn't know anything about cooking or baking, but like many things, he expects it to take lots of practice. Perhaps that's why Sento has been giving random chores to do, to keep him all busy deter from having to leave the underground lab. The real task was going on in the reserved kitchen. 

“It’s a bit strange.” Ryūga commented. 

“You don't have to force yourself to eat it. I know that not everyone likes sweet food.” Sento muttered, sounding a bit dejected at the thought. 

“It’s not like that! I like them.” Ryūga quickly corrected himself. He picked another lavender treat from inside the jars and took another bite to prove his point. “Especially because you went through the effort and made them for me.” 

At that, a brush of pink sweep across his cheeks. Sento cleared his throat, arms crossing in front of his chest. “I didn't make them for you! It was just leftover.” 

_Yeah, like I’ll believe that._ Ryūga chuckled but kept the objection to himself. Even as a couple, Sento remained just as bashful as ever. Any form of affection from Ryūga met the wall that is his pretence. There's no need to put up a cute act -he's already naturally cute- but a nice moment here and there would be nice. _Then why did he gifted me something?_

There was a buzz from his phone. Ryūga picked it off the counter and looked at the new message of Kazumin. It read: **I left a bit early this morning, but can you ask Mii-tan what she thinks of my Valentine gift?**

 _Valentine?!! It's today?!_ The message shocked every nerve in his body as the brunet opened the calendar app. It's February 14, the most important day for a couple. How could he be so dense?! 

_I gotta thank him later._ The thought danced at the top of his head as he happily replied to the text. Ryūga promptly turned off his phone and set it aside when he noticed the suspicions on Sento's face. The mystery behind the fancy treat and waves of rosiness was cleared up. He flashed him a reassuring smile. “Well, thank you anyway.” 

Whether Sento believed in that obvious knowing smile of his, the physicist only frowned before brushing it aside….Probably for his own sake too. “Umm-since you have tried them, I’ve to go back to work now.” Sento broke the silence, leaving the boxer in his spot with the new realization. 

“Hey, Sento!” Ryūga called out. The physicist turned to look at him, eyes narrowing when he noticed the impish smile on the other lips. “You should look forward to next month.” 

The way Sento faces redden just like the Rabbit bottle only made Ryūga want to see it again next month. 

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfic, besides relying solely on online research, I actually went out and bought some macarons myself. There's a professional macaron shop near where I live, so I ended up spending a bit of money on a variety of them. My favourite has to be pitaschio.  
> In Japan, Valentine is mainly for a girl to give chocolate to a guy. It's only White Day where the girl would receive a gift in return. Now, thing is more progressive now so different couple do it differently. Anyway, I assume that Ryūga is used to receiving a gift on Valentine from Kasumi, so I ended up rolling with it.  
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the fanfic. Please looks forward to next month!


End file.
